


Treating Your Omega

by Nightread



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - College/University, Face-Fucking, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Oblivious Stiles, Omega Stiles Stilinski, POV Derek Hale, Porn With Plot, Scent Marking, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 14:38:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12773163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightread/pseuds/Nightread
Summary: Derek struggled to get through a meeting for a project with an oncoming heat. Stiles invites himself over looking for lost items later that day. Can he help with Derek's situation? Does he even realize there is a situation?





	Treating Your Omega

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shelwrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shelwrites/gifts).



> A friend provided most of the tags above for me to create a story. This is a gift to her for helping me with an idea for a one shot. (We actually spent a lot of time going over what we wanted included!!) Please enjoy!!

 

“What do you think?” Stiles asked as he tapped his pencil on the wooden table.

  
“The passage supports your idea,” Derek responded, unzipping his jacket and taking it off. He honestly didn’t know if the library was warm or if his own temperature was rising.

  
He had enough time for this meeting. At least, he thought he did. The curve of Stiles’ neck was distracting, though. Derek forced his thoughts back to the project.

  
Stiles made a noncommittal grunt as his knee hit against the underside of their table in a staccato rhythm.

  
Derek glanced up. “What is it?”

  
“Huh?” Stiles’ face snapped up from his own textbook, eyes wide.

  
“What’s bothering you? Spit it out or your nerves are gonna start making me quake along with the table.”

  
Stiles’ surprised laughter made Derek’s mouth quirk up in a pleased grin. He wondered what face his classmate would make if he knew that he wanted to make the table shake for a different reason than a nervous tick of a leg.

  
“Nothing really bothering me,” Stiles said, looking like he wanted to say more.

  
Derek started to ruffle through his notes in the silence that followed until Stiles suddenly blurted out, “Thanks for having my back the other night!”

  
Derek’s thoughts jumped back to Saturday night. He was at a party he really didn’t want to be at but had promised a classmate he’d go to. There had been a group of alphas picking on an omega underclassman.

  
The situation didn’t happen often, but when it did an alpha was usually close to their heat cycle and the urge to dominate got the better of weaker-willed people. To say the least, it was an embarrassment, and plain abuse.

  
Before Derek could step in, Stiles had appeared in front of the other omega and had faced the alphas. He went toe to toe with the leader of the pack and pointed out all the things Derek had wanted to say himself.

  
“Are you that unable to control your baser instincts that you’d crowd up on one guy to prove your masculinity?” Stiles said boldly. “What an embarrassment.”

  
Derek had made it to Stiles’ side before the alphas could jump him.

  
“Absolutely pathetic,” Derek had said as he placed his hand on Stiles’ shoulder.

  
Derek had felt Stiles start and was impressed at how good he hid it in the face of so much hostility. Any other omega would have physically shrunk at so many pheromones saturating the area. It couldn’t have been easy for him.

  
The lead alpha had growled, but a flash of Derek’s eyes had scared the group off.

Derek’s own scent marked him as a wolf-born descent, which commanded a certain amount of submission from the majority of other werewolves. He was glad he didn’t have to put a younger, more foolish alpha in his place.

  
Derek had turned to speak with Stiles but his slinky frame had already disappeared into the crowd. He still didn’t know what he would have talked about, but witnessing Stiles’ bravery could have been a starting point.

  
“Those alphas should have known better,” Derek finally replied, drinking half his water bottle in a few gulps. He ignored the underlying thought that his thirstiness meant his countdown had begun. Perhaps he should have skipped this meeting after all.

  
“Still,” Stiles said with a raspy voice, ears turning a lovely shade of pink, “I, uh, really appreciate it.”

  
“I think you had it handled,” Derek said sincerely. He couldn’t put his finger on it, but he had a feeling Stiles had had some sort of plan in place if the alphas had come at him. He had no possible idea what that plan would have been, but he knew it would have ended in Stiles’ favor.

  
On the other side of that coin, Stiles trying to stare down four alphas was pretty damn hot. He didn’t know he had a thing for that but thought it was mostly the fact that he had a thing for Stiles.

  
Stiles let out a self-deprecating laugh. “Ha! Yeah, I nearly pissed myself I was so scared. Those alphas could have easily beaten my ass.”

  
“What you had planned would have been enough,” Derek said. He didn’t realize he was gazing at Stiles until the omega started fidgeting a little. Derek forced himself to look away.

  
“You think I had something planned?” Stiles looked curiously at Derek.

  
“You didn’t?” Derek asked in surprised.

  
“I did,” Stiles said quickly, blinking quickly and coloring a bit more. “I’m just a little surprised that you knew I had a plan.”

  
“You’re smart,” Derek said without thinking. “I don’t peg you as a guy who’d go into a confrontation without a strategy.”

  
“Still pretty reckless of me,” Stiles said, turning red in the face. “Would have been embarrassing if you weren’t there and my scheme didn’t work out.”

  
“I admire you for standing your ground. It took guts,” Derek went on, almost immediately regretting his words. He was definitely starting to feel like a creep. There was nothing else to it. His heat was closer than he thought. Every minute the room seemed to get hotter and he was having sexual thoughts about Stiles. Well, even more sexual thoughts than usual.

  
“Or just stupidity,” Stiles said, “but thanks.”

  
“Don’t sell yourself short,” Derek peered at Stiles in earnest. “Perhaps it wasn’t the smartest thing to do, but the fact that you were scared only makes you braver. At least to me.”

  
Derek wished he could shoot himself in the foot. It seemed his mouth had a direct link with his penis for all the flattering he was showering on Stiles.

  
He found that he actually meant every word and couldn’t find it in himself to wish to take back his comments when Stiles blushed even redder. He briefly wondered where else his pale body could turn red but clamped down hard on the thought. If his heat was building up this fast, he needed all the control he could muster.

  
He chanted in his head that he would be fine. Heats usually came over a period of a full day, building up gradually. He could probably finish his project with Stiles with mild discomfort and be okay for the most part.

  
“We should probably get back to this,” Derek said, gesturing to his open textbook.

  
Stiles cleared his throat a little, “Yeah.”

* * *

  
Derek swiped a hand across his forehead to wipe away the perspiration gathering there. He had a feeling he’d repeated the motion for a while now but wasn’t sure. He breathed through his mouth and tried to focus on the words in front of him instead of on Stiles.

  
“You okay?” Stiles asked, taking the pen from where the tip had been clasped between his teeth.

  
Derek bit the inside of his cheek to keep himself from staring at the omega’s red lips.

  
“Fine,” he grumbled out, glaring at the open book in front of him. What was he supposed to be looking for again?

  
“Mm-hmmm,” Stiles hummed slowly, clearing not believing Derek.

  
“Look,” he said after a pause, “We have six of the eight criteria of professor Lansley’s project guideline. Why don’t we just call it a day and pick this up later?”

  
Derek only half heard him. His eyes followed Stiles’ slender fingers as they darted across the table gathering his scattered supplies from the table and into his backpack.

  
His hand shot out of its own accord and wrapped around Stiles’ wrist. He just as quickly let go when he realized what he had done.

  
Stiles only raised an eyebrow, clearly not knowing what to think.

  
“Dude,” Stiles leaned a little across the table and Derek had to force himself not to breathe in his scent, “are you sure you’re okay?”

  
Derek wondered if Stiles was completely obtuse or if he honestly had no idea what it looked like for an alpha to go into heat.

  
Come to think of it, Stiles had mentioned coming from a small town that was conservative. Even in his deteriorating state of awareness, Derek thought the place would have educated their omegas about an oncoming heat, right?

  
To be fair, most of the early signs often resembled the beginnings of a cold, so it was entirely possible Stiles really didn’t know Derek was maybe half a day away from a full blown episode.

  
He should have removed himself as soon as the effects started getting worse, but he had to be stubborn about not missing a meeting with Stiles.

  
Unconsciously charming and witty Stiles, standing up to more alphas than any sane omega would have dared face. A guy taking advance courses despite being so young. He was in Derek’s graduate class where not many undergraduate students could boast to be taking.

  
“I know what’s going on,” Stiles said before Derek felt cool fingers against his forehead. He had to keep himself from leaning into the touch. “You’re getting a cold.”

  
Derek’s eyes flew open and he jerked away before snarling, “Are you an idiot?”

  
Stiles sputtered indignantly before crossing his arms with a grimace.

  
“You know,” he said with anger-pursed lips that Derek really wanted to taste, “just for that, I’m gonna take your sweater.”

  
Stiles snagged the dark red sweater from where it lay on the table between them and hurried away.

  
“Have fun being a popsicle!” he yelled over his shoulder, earning him a loud, “Shhh!!” from the librarian.

  
Derek rolled his eyes. The sweater had been for Stiles, to begin with. Hadn’t he seen that Derek already had a jacket on?

  
And who goes around forgetting to put on adequate clothing? Either Stiles had come from a very warm climate this time of year, or he truly forgot to put on heavier fall wear day after day.

  
A black object caught Derek’s eye from where it rested on the edge of the table. It was Stiles’ beanie.

  
Derek snorted at how spot on his guess was about Stiles’ habits. Forgetting to put on warm clothing it was. His mirth was cut short by the rising heat in his abdomen. He knew he had to leave. Immediately.

  
Derek snatched the beanie, feeling a hard object underneath, and stuffed both items in his backpack along with his textbooks. He left the library as fast as he could, head down, and ran full speed to his place as soon as he cleared the double doors of the building.

* * *

  
_Knock, knock. knock, knock._

  
Derek faintly heard the rhythm on his door as he lounged on his sofa wearing nothing but a towel around his waist. He’d gotten out of a cold shower not too long ago and it was still so hot.

  
Had he called the service already? He didn’t remember making the call, but he was getting a little fuzzy at the edges. Using the Omega Provider was always the last resort for him and only when his heats were particularly bad. He didn’t feel as if he were out of control just yet and could swear he could smell Stiles’ scent close by.

  
He looked down at the black beanie in his hand. He must have been inhaling the omega’s scent for a while now if his heat was actually being kept at bay a little.

  
Huh. He must really like Stiles more than he thought he did. It was known alphas actually had more control of themselves if they felt deeply about their partners. Bets were off if both people were in heat. Then, it was just common courtesy to be as far away from polite society as possible. At least if you wanted to show your face to the neighbors the next morning.

  
_Knock, knock, knock, knock._

  
Derek got up on shaky feet and headed to the door. He cracked it open and enjoyed the freezing air against his skin before a pair of wide eyes made him still completely.

  
Stiles stood on the other side, wearing Derek’s sweater and looking so sexy he wasn’t sure he’d be able to keep his hands to himself. Derek’s scent was all over him from the sweater and he knew his pupils had to be blown from how badly he wanted to haul Stiles in over his shoulder and onto his bed.

  
“Stiles?” Derek asked somewhat stupidly, more from surprise at seeing him at the door than anything.

  
“Yep, Stiles,” Stiles said, cheeks red from the cold. “I was wondering if you happened to take my-

  
He cut off mid sentence when a gust of frosty wind shocked him silent.

  
Derek widened the door and pulled him in, shutting it with a little more force than necessary. If anything was going to quiet that mouth, it would be him.

  
Derek shook his head. He was jealous of the damn wind. Not that Stiles wasn’t at fault, too. Derek knew he owned a scarf. Why wasn’t he wearing one now? But, on second thought, it was one less piece of clothing to peel off.

  
“Thanks for inviting me in. I was really- Hey! My beanie!”

  
Stiles rushed the rest of the way to the couch and shoved the black beanie on his head. “My phone!” he headed towards where it lay on the table.

  
“You should go,” Derek said, gripping the edge of the recliner in the living room hard. His nails dug through the fabric. Physically grabbing onto something was the only way to stop himself from doing something rash.

  
Stiles was in his territory, smelling like him from his clothes, and wearing jeans that made his ass look beyond sinful.

  
Or maybe that was the heat talking. Either way, Derek wanted to bend him over and make him beg and moan underneath him.

  
Stiles slowly put his phone in his pocket, eyes glued to his feet.

  
Derek silently cursed himself. His earlier words had sounded as if Derek didn’t want him there instead of giving him a warning.

  
“For your own safety,” Derek tagged on in a tight voice.

  
“For my-

  
Stiles’ head snapped up at Derek only for him to do a double take, mouth agape. His eyes traveled down Derek’s bare torso and shot away when they landed on a very visible tent. Derek was barely being concealed with the towel he wore.

  
“So um,” Stiles’ voice was significantly higher, face as red as it had ever been, “no fever, then.”

  
“No fever,” Derek replied in a husky voice.

  
He traced the omega’s neck when he gulped. Stiles’ pheromones of arousal reached his nose, and he could do nothing as the recliner bent under his grip.

  
“I’ll just, uh,” Stiles looked around, realizing he had unwittingly walked into a wolf’s den. But then his focus seemed to sharpen as he took in his surroundings. “Are you having your heat alone?”

  
He sounded like he didn’t believe what he was asking, even though he had clearly seen that Derek lived alone and no one else was in the house.

  
“I overestimated my time frame,” Derek grumbled out, seriously thinking he may lose his battle at staying right where he was. Stiles was so close within reach.

  
“Still,” Stiles insisted, “for it to have progressed this much,” he subtly sniffed the air. “You should have been making plans instead of meeting with-

  
Stiles cut himself off. He paused for a moment.

  
“This smells like you,” he said apropos to nothing, lifting the red sweater’s neck up to his nose.

  
“You smell like me,” Derek was halfway across the room before he made himself freeze. There was only the couch behind him and nothing to grab a hold of to keep him grounded. He clenched his teeth and fought against his instincts to go to the omega.

  
Stiles was eyeing him with a sort of contemplation as Derek wrestled with himself.

  
Before Derek could do anything, Stiles took off the sweater, the beanie with it, and boldly met Derek’s eyes. Stiles walked over and stopped a couple of feet from him, never breaking eye contact.

  
“Sit down, please,” Stiles said. It was a command, no matter how civil the words were. Derek growled and knew his eyes flashed red. The omega was challenging him.

  
Stiles pulled at the top of his shirt, flashing a collarbone Derek found ridiculously tantalizing.

  
He sat.

  
Stiles smiled, warming the commanding expression on his face. He touched Derek’s lips with his fingers as his tongue darted out to lick at his own.

  
Derek looked up at Stiles with something between approbation and wonder. He was a born werewolf who was an alpha, and here he was capitulating to a mouthy omega. He honestly could not recall a time he had been this turned on.

  
Derek opened his mouth to take in Stiles’ thumb where it had brushed against his lips. Stiles bit his lip as Derek swirled his tongue around the thumb and gently bit down.

  
Derek reached up and slowing began lifting Stiles’ shirt. When he got high enough, Stiles took over only pausing a fraction of a second when he felt Derek’s hands grip his pants to undo the button of his jeans.

  
A satisfied grin appeared on Derek’s face when Stiles reappeared from taking off his shirt a bit red in the face. He had missed his bashfulness. It was absent when he was being demanding. Both sides of the omega fueled his desire.

  
Derek couldn’t keep his eyes from wandering up and down Stiles’ lean chest and stomach. He had more muscle definition than Derek thought he would. And his blush extended down further than he anticipated, which suited him just fine. His omega would have darker spots marking his skin before the night was over.

  
Stiles blushed even more under Derek's scrutiny and hungry gaze. When he shivered, Derek shot up and kissed him.

  
The kiss was very chaste. Just a meeting of the lips. Derek cupped Stiles’ face affectionately before deepening the kiss. Stiles moaned into his mouth as his tongue slipped between the omega's lips and began caressing his tongue.

  
Stiles was a good kisser, but Derek knew he had never been kissed like he was the only person his partner desired.

  
Derek's hand traveled down Stiles’ neck, where his lips followed. His other hand pulled him close against himself; his erection hard against Stiles's stomach.

  
Stiles trembled again, but anxiety reached Derek's nose and he stepped away.

  
“We don't have to do anything,” he said, looking at Stiles in the eye. “I'd never force you to do anything you don't want.”

  
“I know,” Stiles said. “I'm just a little nervous,” he went on, wringing his hands unconsciously. “My first time, well, he wasn't very gentle. And he wasn't even in heat.”

  
Derek wanted to growl at the fact that someone had already had his hands on Stiles, but he refrained himself. This wasn't the time.

  
“He obviously didn't know how to treat his omega.”

  
Stiles’s pupils dilated at the declaration of his possessiveness.

  
“We can do whatever you want,” Derek promised. “Watch movies, talk, whatever.”

  
“You'd do that?” Stiles asked in near astonishment, “with your heat going on?”

  
“Yes,” Derek replied steadily and knew he'd keep his word. Stiles was definitely worth keeping his heat at bay even if it would be unpleasant throughout. He liked him a lot and wanted more from him than just satisfyingly his biological lust. Not that he would deny that the idea of having Stiles writhe under him made his imagination go wild.

  
Stiles reached up and kissed Derek hard, tongue slipping between his lips and mimicking Derek's earlier thrusting motion.

  
Derek trailed his hands along Stiles back and down until he cupped Stiles's ass and squeezed.

  
Stiles huffed a heavy breath against his lips.

  
“I want to sit on your face,” he said unabashedly, eyes hooded in lust.

  
Derek's penis twitched at the request and he picked Stiles up, hoisting the omega's legs around his waist, and carried him to his bedroom.

  
He sat Stiles down on the bed gently, sliding his jeans and underwear down and tossing them across the room.

  
Stiles leaned back on his elbows as Derek took his fill. Stiles's cock was fully erect, already leaking at the tip and looking delicious to Derek. But stiles had made a request that he wasn't going to put off.

  
Derek pulled his towel away, reveling in the way Stiles licked his lips and eyed his penis which touched his own stomach in his aroused state.

  
For now Derek was very lucid in his heat; the prospect of tasting Stiles and giving him pleasure made him focus like nothing else could. He really didn't know if things would get fuzzy later but was sure he'd obey Stiles in whatever he commanded.

  
That very fact should have made him wary, but if anything he was more excited than before.

  
He crawled over Stiles, slowly lowering himself on top of him, kissing him senseless. He relished the feel of Stiles beneath him before he flipped them over and Stiles straddled his waist.

  
He took a second to appreciate the slightly dazed look on his omega's face. It let him know Stiles had never been given the attention he deserved. The fact that he would be the one to give him pleasure he hadn’t experienced before made Derek’s alpha pride surge.

  
He guided Stiles up while he slid lower on the bed until the position was right.

  
Stiles's entrance was already wet by itself, revealing the extent of his desire. Derek smiled triumphantly before guiding him down by tugging with his hands where he had gripped Stiles' waist.

  
Stiles let out a stilted moan as Derek licked him softly. When he swirled his tongue, Stiles jumped, but Derek held him still as he repeated the motion.

  
“Hnnmmm,” Stiles rocked his hips against Derek's working tongue. Derek felt a small pool of his own cum on his stomach as he tasted more and more of Stiles’ self lubrication.

He hardly realized he was in heat when the satisfaction of pleasuring his omega filled his head.

  
Stiles' labored breathing got heavier once Derek's mouth fit against him fully, tongue delving in and out of the tight hole.

  
“Ahhhh, hnnmmm!” Stiles cried out, bucking a little. Derek held him in place as he sucked and worked his mouth against the spasming muscles.

  
Stiles let out a shout of pleasure as he came, hands entangled in Derek's hair.

  
Derek felt a warmness on his own stomach as he came as well.

  
Before long, he flipped them over so Stiles was beneath him. He wiped his hand in the cum on his stomach, then smeared it on Stiles' stomach and thighs.

  
He looked at the disheveled state he made of his omega. Stiles’ chest glistened with perspiration and rose rapidly as he breathed. His cheeks were flushed and his eyes were slightly glazed.

  
Derek felt himself getting hard at the sight. He pinned Stiles's wrists with his hands as he leaned down and kissed him.

  
Stiles licked into his mouth, seeming to get as much of the taste as conveying his appreciation of Derek's actions.

  
Derek nearly jumped when Stiles’ hand closed around him, sliding up and down his length tentatively before gripping tighter and stroking faster. He hadn't notice Stiles had gotten free of his grasp.

  
Derek dropped his head onto Stiles's shoulder as he groaned. Stiles chuckled softly, which made Derek lift his head so he could see.

  
Stiles’ pupils were blown wide, full of heat and a kind of satisfaction Derek could only peg as his having control of the situation. He leaned forward and nipped at Derek's neck before suckling at the mark.

  
“Mmmnnn,” Derek thrust himself against Stiles’ hand.

  
Stiles widened his legs and guided Derek's cock into him before Derek knew what he had done.

  
“Aahhhh, hmmmnn!” Stiles threw his back as Derek glided into the wetness.

  
Derek felt his breath catch in his chest as Stiles’ warmth surrounded his hard cock unexpectedly, just the right amount of tightness enveloping him.

  
Derek shivered with lust as he grabbed Stiles’ thigh and shifted his own knee against the bed for a deeper thrust.

  
Stiles arched against the bed and cried out and Derek knew he had hit a sweet spot.

  
After some minutes, Stiles unconsciously placed a hand against near where Derek connected with him even as his other hand grasped at the bed sheets.

  
“Am I hurting you?” Derek asked, slowing his hips instantly.

  
Stiles shook his head as he made an impatient noise, pushing himself against Derek in an effort to make friction.

  
“We can't have that,” Derek muttered into Stiles’ ear before flipping him over.

  
“Haaahh,” Stiles let out as Derek twisted him without pulling out. His hole spasmed against Derek, making Derek moan and his hips stutter.

  
He adjusted Stiles like he wanted him, arching his back so that his upper body was down against the bed and his ass positioned at just the right angle for his omega’s pleasure.

  
He entangled his hands with Stiles’, leaving marks along his back as he sucked and licked wherever he could as he pumped into him.

  
As pressure built in Derek's lower abdomen and the heat burned it's hottest he knew he was fast approaching the end.

  
He leaned up and gripped Stiles’ waist to hold him steady with one hand as his other gripped Stiles’ slick cock and worked his hand in motion with his thrusts.

  
The last thing he saw before closing his eyes as he came was Stiles’ hands clenching the sheets, he face construed with unspeakable pleasure, mouth releasing gasps in time with Derek's thrusts. His body had moved back and forth with the force of each rock of the hips, Derek catching sight of himself disappearing into his body with each grind.

  
Derek felt his knot enlarge unexpectedly, his breath taken away by the fact. He'd never knotted before and was concerned with what it would do to Stiles.

  
He heard Stiles give out a surprised sound between a moan and a gasp as Derek's knot filled him. Not a second later, Stiles came hard, quivering against Derek for a full five seconds. It was followed by a few aftershocks, in which Derek held him close enough to feel.

  
A warmth settled in Derek's chest as Stiles snuggled against Derek's front as they lay on their sides. Derek thought Stiles was taking his knot quite well considering what it meant.

  
Knots only happened when a deep connection was felt by an alpha for his omega.

  
He wondered how long Stiles had liked him for him to have accepted his knot this well. He had usually heard of knots hurting both parties if feelings weren't mutual.

  
As if reading his mind, Stiles looking over his shoulder and smiled before kissing Derek.

  
“I guess you know I like you very much,” he said shyly.

  
Derek caught his face with a gentle hand as he was turning away and brought his lips down to catch his. He kissed him long and deep before pulling away with an affectionate smile.

  
“That goes for both of us,” he replied before kissing him again.

  
Stiles smiled against his lips in an answer.

 


End file.
